WFSB
WTIC-TV 1957–1958 WFSB Signed On As WTIC-TV 1958–1961 ScreenHunter_30822 Nov. 20 22.23.jpg ScreenHunter_30821 Nov. 20 22.19.jpg|"Parade of Progress" intro (May 1958) 1961–1967 ScreenHunter_30832 Nov. 20 23.08.jpg ScreenHunter_30823 Nov. 20 22.24.jpg|"Perception" intro (February 14, 1965) 1967–1972 1972–1974 By mid-1974, WTIC would change it's call letters to WFSB. The WTIC call letters would eventually resurface on the Hartford, CT Fox affiliate station on channel 61 in 1984. WFSB 1974–1980 1974-1975 File:Atpsewn6.jpg|"Eyewitness News" promo from 1974 1976–1980 File:282630_10150311038128352_6801611_n.jpg|Station ID wfsb_landof3_1978a.jpg|Station ID #2 1980–1993 1980-1983 ScreenHunter_30831 Nov. 20 23.07.jpg ScreenHunter_30830 Nov. 20 23.06.jpg 1983–1993 ScreenHunter_30817 Nov. 20 22.09.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News intro (1983-1987) ScreenHunter_30824 Nov. 20 22.32.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "You Can Count On..." promo (April 1984) 420071_10150715205173352_1111508779_n.jpg|WFSB "Passover Greetings" station ID from April 1984 PWuwB5ifJc4PeBwSDhaw1g640380.jpg ScreenHunter_30818 Nov. 20 22.12.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM intro (April 1985) ScreenHunter_30819 Nov. 20 22.12.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM outro (April 1985) ScreenHunter_30825 Nov. 20 22.40.jpg jzrrqgBpPgpXB23D0-cxIw9497.jpg WFSB-Stereo.jpg ScreenHunter_30820 Nov. 20 22.14.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM intro (August 27, 1987) fsb3hnh1988.jpg|WFSB station ID from 1988 ewnn.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' open from late 1990 NBNSL.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightbeat Newsline'' open from late 1990 EWNE.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News Extra'' open from late 1990 File:Fsb90.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News' You Get Our Best Every Day station ID from 1990 EWNNB91.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' open from 1991 File:261731_10150305530443352_610063351_9325337_799331_n.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News Update'' bumper from early 1993 WFSB-3EWNa.jpg WFSB-3EWN-CLOSE-83.jpg WFSB-Barbara-Allen-ID.jpg 1993–present 1993-2004 File:263403_10150307193913352_5660544_n.jpg|Station ID (1994) 3-wfsb.png|Alternate logo as "Hartford CBS". EWN1993.jpg ScreenHunter_30826 Nov. 20 22.45.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightbeat intro (November 25, 1994) File:33555_478111193351_610063351_6778492_1779624_n.jpg|News promo from 1993 File:299798_10150343914153352_4451087_n.jpg|3D version FSB1994.jpg ScreenHunter_30828 Nov. 20 22.52.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 5PM intro (August 21, 1995) ANFSB3.jpg BreakingStory.jpg|News open from late 1995 3newsewn.jpg|Weather open from 1995 LDler3.jpg SportsBEAT01.jpg|Sports open from 1995 308042_10150356601953352_4561522_n.jpg 223909_10150324186193352_1372297_n.jpg|Business sting from 1995 267662_10150306002423352_2135033_n.jpg daybreak.jpg|News promo from 1995 ewnnb3.jpg|News promo from late 1995 nightbeat3.jpg|News promo from late 1995 File:260332_10150305993773352_3904496_n.jpg|News promo from 1995 268861_10150311817063352_2398943_n.jpg 263033_10150310569688352_1342959_n.jpg newscmaffsb.jpg|Weather open from 1996 ewntm9697fsb.jpg 1997fsb.jpg 527743_10150977564298352_1330531828_n.jpg|Sting from 1997 tbsfsb97.jpg 205898_10150343885888352_4778919_n.jpg 265131_10150305403373352_7019374_n.jpg|Weather open from 1997 SportsBEAT.jpg|Sports open from 1997 File:270448_10150305530793352_5521089_n.jpg|News promo from 1997 File:308493_10150358830558352_610063351_9882274_5275035_n.jpg|News promo from 1997 File:64301_478112648351_1784576_n.jpg|News promo from 1997 64993_478110573351_928128_n.jpg ScreenHunter_30827 Nov. 20 22.49.jpg File:409461_10150553846753352_368756114_n.jpg|News promo from 1998 EWNAN.jpg|News open from 1998 File:6pm.jpg|News open from 1998 CNS.jpg 305390_10150356935268352_3832349_n.jpg 185500_10150343989168352_3687171_n.jpg|Breaking News sting from 1998 268753_10150310768058352_5462051_n.jpg 283130_10150319346773352_2870038_n.jpg 263177_10150306013503352_6605551_n.jpg|Weather open from 1998 forecastfirst.jpg|Weather open from 1998 tstfsb.jpg SportsCh3FSB.jpg|Sports open from 1998 270584_10150317525543352_1242583_n.jpg|HealthBeat sting from late 1998 File:319961_10150350574213352_3201190_a.jpg EWNNBN.jpg File:297705_10150356936918352_5453041_n.jpg EWNTM.jpg|News promo from December 1998 NoonEWN.jpg|News promo from late 1998 267472_10150306009093352_6634019_n.jpg 250391_10150332448613352_7694005_n.jpg|News promo from late 1998 283508_10150338654938352_8040861_n.jpg weekends.jpg|News promo from December 1998 hqdefault (538).jpg hqdefault (537).jpg hqdefault (539).jpg 267913_10150310091933352_7589389_n.jpg 308284_10150356568868352_8191203_n.jpg 2454_64145968351_3436_n.jpg topstories.jpg NA6EWN.jpg d3000.jpg|Doppler 3000 sting from 1999 Wake Up With 3.jpg mqdefaultCAZR7A6K.jpg 251466_10150338654783352_610063351_9679363_4549843_n.jpg|News promo from 2001 WFSBCNS3.jpg 185366_10150339564828352_2766844_n.jpg AOAFSB91101.jpg File:253331_10150324044583352_4579714_n.jpg 3EWN.jpg 2454_64369443351_1557_n.jpg hqdefault (540).jpg hqdefault (541).jpg ScreenHunter_30829 Nov. 20 23.01.jpg 2454_64145958351_3150_n.jpg File:2594_67455023351_610063351_2209290_6104945_n.jpg|News open from late 2002 522992_10150946592508352_691352085_n.jpg 262061_10150309730438352_7853362_n.jpg 283571_10150311587168352_4318461_n.jpg 262359_10150310021113352_2170470_n.jpg 298124_10150357361653352_1553157_n.jpg 284690_10150311587478352_5100960_n.jpg 285092_10150336574693352_4179728_n.jpg 2454_64145963351_3311_n.jpg 264457_10150306013063352_1912127_n.jpg 2004–present imagesCAFCTYGP.jpg 2008_Clip05-03dreamride.png|Channel 3 Eyewitness News open from 2005 2008_Clip02-03dreamride.png|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM open from 2005 bst05.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Big Stories" intro (2005) mbnwrewn.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Mobile Newsroom" intro (2005) bnewsewn.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Breaking News" intro (2005) destfsb05.jpg|Sting from the mid 2000's WATE10MWFSB.jpg 3ewppdwa.jpg 3016_75308412184_5317550_n.jpg 645_66101503351_4678361_n.jpg 388757_10150540150078352_965946270_n.jpg ewna5.jpg File:333.jpg File:283431_10150319591888352_6046350_n.jpg Everywherefsb.jpg WFSB Station ID logo.jpg|Station ID (2004) 265124_10150309560338352_2361438_n.jpg 393585_10150537090968352_90359355_n.jpg 645_66101513351_8022082_n.jpg|Sting from early 2008 File:83370173462076752.png|News open from 2009 BStoFSB.jpg 630exfsb.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "6:30 Express" intro (2009) BreakingNews3.jpg|News open from 2009 281604 10150315536973352 2916404 n.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New Since 6" intro (2009) wfsb-iteam.jpg watetm.jpg Wfsb_news_open.png|Channel 3 Eyewitness News intro (2012-2015) FSBRejoin.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News re-join bumper (2012-2015) 490363_G.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News'' breaking news open from 2012 na530.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New at 5:30" intro (2012) ffcty.jpg 282639_10150315536183352_6769219_n.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New London Bureau" intro (2012) WATE10MWFSB02.jpg|Sting from 2012 263097 10150306014673352 2784598 n.jpg|Weather open from the early 2010's walert.jpg 262130_10150287165518352_2780491_n.jpg 264181_10150305441658352_2702014_n.jpg|Traffic promo from 2012 imagesCA37HEMQ.jpg|Promo picture from 2012 OYS.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 5PM promo from 2012 wfsb-ewn-2015-2.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News'' logo (2015-Present) WFSB-EWN-2015.jpg|News open from 2015-Present The look was changed in 2015 in order to avoid a lawsuit from WABC due to the similarities from the previous look. ScreenHunter_30799 Nov. 20 20.02.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News This Morning intro (2015) 77e3798bb9782084333898c5f75d9aab.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News Day-Version intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30798 Nov. 20 20.01.jpg|WFSB Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30801 Nov. 20 20.04.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Live Mobile Newsroom" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30807 Nov. 20 21.40.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Live Mobile Newsroom" intro #2 (2015) ScreenHunter_30809 Nov. 20 21.44.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Breaking News" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30803 Nov. 20 21.29.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New Developments" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30791 Nov. 20 19.48.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Developing News" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30793 Nov. 20 19.52.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Big Stories" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30805 Nov. 20 21.31.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Town By Town" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30814 Nov. 20 22.03.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Team Coverage" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30800 Nov. 20 20.04.jpg|Eyewitness News "Now @ 5" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30802 Nov. 20 21.26.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New @ 5" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30806 Nov. 20 21.32.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Now @ 6" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30810 Nov. 20 21.46.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "New @ 11" intro (2015) 9108878_G.jpg ScreenHunter_30795 Nov. 20 19.53.jpg|Eyewitness News "Weather Alert" open (2015) ScreenHunter_30812 Nov. 20 21.47.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News "Eyewitness Sports" intro (2015) ScreenHunter_30797 Nov. 20 19.59.jpg hdr_branding.jpg WFSB3EWN.png ScreenHunter_30815 Nov. 20 22.05.jpg ScreenHunter_30804 Nov. 20 21.30.jpg ScreenHunter_30811 Nov. 20 21.46.jpg ScreenHunter_30813 Nov. 20 21.50.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM on-air screen bug (January 29, 2015) ScreenHunter_30816 Nov. 20 22.06.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM outro (January 29, 2015) ScreenHunter_30796 Nov. 20 19.53.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News This Morning intro (October 28, 2015) ScreenHunter_30790 Nov. 20 19.47.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 12PM "Next" promo for December 31, 2015 ScreenHunter_30792 Nov. 20 19.48.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 12PM on-air screen bug (December 31, 2015) ScreenHunter_30769 Nov. 20 17.14.jpg|WFSB "Live with Kelly" id (Spring 2016) ScreenHunter_30789 Nov. 20 19.46.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM outro (June 14, 2016) ScreenHunter_30788 Nov. 20 19.44.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM outro (November 14, 2016) 10619934_G.jpg wfsb_doppler_logo_image.png Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Hartford, Connecticut Category:New Haven, Connecticut Category:Connecticut Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 3 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Springfield, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts Category:1957 Category:1974